Exiled
by brevityofwit
Summary: Shikamaru gets kicked out of his apartment for the weekend by his roommate and has to find a place to stay and ends up in Neji's place. What will happen next? Only time will tell... NejiShika with a hint of SasuNaru, ChoIno, ShinoKiba, and who knows what
1. Chapter 1: The Search

Hello! Yes, I decided to submit a story. It's a work in progress at the moment as I am still in school and have many, many papers to write which I should be doing now. Well, enjoy the first chapter at least and hopefully I'll update it soon. I truly hope I will. Thanks for reading! Oh, and p.s., I do not own them.

* * *

Chapter One: The Search

Shikamaru was angry, something that didn't often happen. Well, more accurately, he was tired of being 'sexiled' by his two former genin teammates as they had their troublesome alone time in his mind.

For the past three months almost every weekend, and soon to be every other night, Ino would come by the apartment that Shikamaru and Chouji shared to spend time with her lovable plump boyfriend. Shikamaru didn't mind their relationship; he actually thought it was good for both of them. What he did mind was that he was kicked out with no where to go and had to find refuge in one of the former rookies' houses.

If he was any sort of person with ambition or even purpose he would have told Ino to 'get the hell out of his apartment or just move in all ready!' as he would have liked to. However, she would never listen to him and leave and if she moved in then he would have to move out. No way in hell would he be listening to _that_ through the walls every night. That and it was too troublesome to raise a complaint about the entire situation in the first place.

So this is why Shikamaru finds himself exiled from his home yet again on this Friday morning while his two former team members do kami knows what and Shika truly doesn't want to know.

He started walking in the direction of Naruto's house figuring that the blonde, though loud yet still reliable, will take him in as he has done several times in the past. 'At least Sasuke has his own place which he actually LIVES in unlike some people…,' he thought.

Shikamaru came to the loudmouth's apartment just as said blonde was exiting, in his uniform and with Sasuke, also in uniform, and berating him.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" asked Naruto in happy go lucky tone.

"Ehh..I've gotten kicked out again and was wondering if you could put me up for the night?" he said grudgingly. 'The third time this week. Why? Why me?'

"You wanted to stay with the dobe again? I'd let you do it and knock some sense about cleanliness into him but we're off on a mission to Suna." Sasuke replied.

"Cleanliness?" Shika asked.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto started and scratched his head before Sasuke smacked him.

Said boyfriend stated, "The dobe has ants."

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"It's not my fault! They just came in hordes without my knowledge! What am I supposed to do?"

"Clean up your damned messes! You're the filthiest person I know! All those dirty dishes and laundry and food left EVERYWHERE. Why am I dating you?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"Uhh…because everyone else thinks you're an ice cold prick?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Smack.

"Teme. Shut it or no post-mission fun. We have to get going anyway. You may be a slob like Kakashi-sensei but you're not going to be late like him." And with that Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him off toward to the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru could have sworn he heard, "Sasuke, you're starting to sound like Sakura-chan" followed by a very audible smack sound.

Shikamaru just closed his eyes, let out a breath and headed off in the other direction. He didn't even get a chance to ask Sasuke about crashing in his place, but knowing the Uchiha, he wouldn't agree to it anyway, even if his moods had warmed up a bit since he and Naruto became inseparable. No way was he going to piss him off.

Shika headed down the road, thinking of his quickly deteriorating list of housing options for the weekend.

* * *

Shikamaru passed by the only apartment building in this part of Konoha to allow pets, knowing that Kiba and Shino lived here somewhere.

He kept on walking.

First of all, Shikamaru didn't want to take the chance of obtaining fleas from either one of them nor did he like being particularly covered in fur. With those two things in mind and the fact that he didn't want to hear the two's 'activities' from the other room for it would remind him of getting exiled in the first place. It sucked that he couldn't find someone decent, and it would hurt even more if he had to hear the enjoyment of other couples.

This was the only reason that Shika didn't entirely mind being kicked out of his shared apartment. That way, he didn't have to witness, in any sense, the happy couple.

Now, thinking about his own lack of prospects but being too lazy to do anything about it, he continued walking.

* * *

Shika passed a house entirely in green. Stopped and stared. The sign read: "Lee Residence."

He blinked once and rounded the corner before he could even hear Rock Lee's proclamation of friendship that echoed down the street upon seeing his friend and colleague.

'That was close,' he thought. Lee was the absolute last possibility. Ever. Shika didn't want to end up clad in green spandex or have surgery to thicken his eyebrows. Don't take him wrong, he thought Rock Lee was a very capable fighter and an excellent shinobi, he just didn't want to become a pet project to be turned into the next mini Gai clone. He would avoid that by all means possible. Hence, Shika kept on walking.

* * *

The girls were most definitely out. Why? They were freakin' scary, that's why.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and even Hinata were an absolute no.

They were too troublesome. Much too similar to his mother and that was something he didn't want to deal with. Besides, Ten-ten and Temari in the same house was too much estrogen and too many weapons to deal with while Sakura was busy at the hospital and inner Sakura had a tendency to come out a lot more often nowadays. Hinata…well, she may be small and quiet but over the few years she had grown up into a fighter and Shikamaru didn't want to go there. She also still lived at the main house and that was just territory best left uncharted…

* * *

'Ugh. This is getting troublesome. Why isn't anyone home?' he thought to himself warily. If he ended up at his parents' house he would go insane, even if it was just for three days. Much too long. He shuddered at the thought, memories of his mother being overly motherly and very, very scary coming to the surface.

"No, just no," he said out loud to those thoughts. 'Sigh. What now?'

There was one more person he could try, aside from any of the other chuunin or jounin and he wasn't going there. Too weird, teachers and all.

The last person he would try to find refuge with and the only one who would refuse his request without a moment's hesitation leaving him little to no hope anyway. Oh well, it was either this formidable foe or his mother.

Hyuuga Neji it was.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposition

**Sorry for the wait! School, what can I say? That and I feel bad for prolonging it. But yes, just a few things to mention: **

**1. Personally, I really have been 'sexiled' many a time by my roommate and I just thought Shikamaru should be too, hence my little story here. **

**2. And the ant problem really happened to me earlier this year though my room was perfectly clean, unlike Naruto's. We still have no idea why the little buggers decided to move in. **

**3. I'm horribly new with this so please bear with me. I will try to make as few spelling/grammar/syntax mistakes as possible.**

**p.s. 'thoughts' & "speech" and this takes place 6 years after the first part of the manga so Neji is 19 and Shikamaru is 18, all the other ages are based around those and because I do not know what happens in arc two of the manga in this story Sasuke lives in Konoha again, is not evil and dates Naruto. Hey, it could happen.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **The Proposition

This was not going to be good. There was just no way in which it could be.

"Huuuwoooooohhh," Shikamaru let out a held breath. He was in front of the Hyuuga's door and had his hand ready to knock on it but hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to actually do it yet. You see, he really would rather be anywhere else right now. Well, except back in his apartment listening to ungodly sounds, or in Lee's house where one could go blind looking at too much glowing green from floor to ceiling.

Okay, so maybe there were worse places to be but come on, Shikamaru was at his wit's end and this truly was the last person he could turn to. But did he want to?

He was subconsciously debating to himself whether it was a good idea to potentially stay with Neji, but then he calculated in his head that the Hyuuga would more than likely not grant his housing request so Shika decided he might as well knock, get rejected from another place to spend the weekend and go back to his apartment and guilt trip Chouji into letting him stay there and having Ino get kicked.

'Yep, that's a good plan if I do say so myself and with it I can finally stop moving around tyring to find a place and just sleep.' He thought to himself and laughed out loud.

While Shikamaru was quietly shaking his head at that thought the door opened.

Suddenly, he was staring into two opalescent eyes piqued with what he thought was something between curiosity and annoyance.

"Nara?" Hyuuga Neji asked with one eyebrow raised. This was the first time he had seen Shikamaru at his door. Hell, it was the first time he had seen the lazy shinobi at anyone's door; it was an action to be noticed.

"Eh heh," he said scratching the back of his head, "Hi Neji."

"Nara," he said again, the slightest hint of irritation, and something else Shikamaru couldn't quite place, rising to his voice. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, now that you mention it…can I stay in your house for the weekend?"

Neji just cocked an eyebrow, incredulous. "What?"

"Hhhh," Shika let out another sigh and began, "I've been 'sexiled,' if you will, from my own home, by Ino so she and Chouji can do who knows what and I don't want to know 'what' either. Naruto's place is infested with ants and Sasuke's on a mission with him so he's out (in more ways than one, lol). There are too many animals, insect and mammals alike, at Kiba and Shino's and that's something else I don't want to know about either. All the girls are too bothersome and your former teammate is not even an option." Neji knew exactly which teammate he was referring to and it wasn't Ten-ten.

Shika took a breath and finished, "You're the last person I can ask to take me in for the next three days so I don't have to feel the wrath of my mother if you'd be so kind, but I don't expect you will, that or like Chouji you've got someone stashed in there and I'm about to get exiled again after not even setting foot in the place." Shika was shaking his head with his eyes closed and didn't notice the color rise in Neji's cheeks at that last comment.

"Never mind," he said, looking back up at Neji, "It was too troublesome to come here in the first place." He finished and turned to leave.

"Wait, Shikamaru," Neji said, "You can stay here, if you have no other options."

Shika turned around slightly and gazed at him warily as if he had sprouted a second head, both at the fact the Hyuuga called him by his name and that he had not shut the door in his face either.

Now, it was Neji's turn to shake his head. "I'm not as cold as you think I am. Now, do you want to stay here or not?" He crossed him arms.

"Oi, it'd be too troublesome to walk anymore today anyway," he said upon stepping back up to the front door, "Thanks Neji."

"Hn," was the only response he got.

* * *

Neji led Shikamaru into his small apartment. Shika noted his surroundings as he was in a new place and as he was a shinobi, it's what he did. Know your territory before it knows you. That, and it's handy to know any escape routes in case of emergencies. Shika didn't foresee anything happening that would lead to a quick escape though.

'But then,' he thought, 'You never know.' He hadn't expected the Hyuuga to actually let him in. Yes, well, he was inside the apartment, but would he really get to spend the weekend here? Or would Neji force him to be homeless?

"Just so you know, Nara, I didn't have anyone "stashed away" in here as you mentioned early, so there is no need to worry. You won't be…'sexiled' again today. Just answer me this, is that even a word?"

Neji looked slightly perturbed at mentioning 'the word' again. Shikamaru noticed this.

Shikamaru started to laugh just loud enough and hard enough for his shoulders to quiver a slightly. He couldn't believe Neji was so distraught at saying such a simple, albeit made up, word.

"Eh, I think it's something Ino made up. Since she keeps doing it to me she had to call it something. Exiled, sexiled, they're pretty much the same in the end. I get run out of my own home with nowhere to go. Exiled. Adding the 's' just adds the emphasis as to why." Shika said succinctly, now noticing the faint pink glow in Neji's face and smiled slightly to himself.

'I can't believe he gets that worked up over the word 'sex.' And I didn't even say it! Only an odd and underused version of it…what a troublesome person.' He thought and looked around the place he would be living in for the next three days.

The apartment itself was simple, something he expected. He didn't think Neji would be overly fond of a flashy apartment since he probably wouldn't show it off anyhow. They were in the living room at the moment, a medium sized ivory couch in the center, small coffee table in front and facing the TV against the wall. Behind the couch, facing the open door and windows to a small balcony were two chairs on either side of a small table, a shogi set on top of it. Off to the right was the kitchen, smaller than the living room but comfortable enough for two people to eat in. There were some pictures on the walls or shelves that were around the living room. Mostly drawings, Shika noted. As he looked around the walls of the living room his eyes landed on the hallway. It was only five or six feet, not long at all, and led to a slightly ajar door that Shika could only presume was Neji's bedroom. There was another door on the right side of the hallway that was open enough for him to see it was the bathroom. There were no other doors.

"Um, Neji?" Shikamaru asked to his new roommate who had gone into the kitchen to make some tea, "Where exactly am I going to sleep? If from what I've see is right, and I know it is, you've got one bedroom meaning one bed."

"Yes, that's right. I've got one bed and I plan on sleeping in it so you can have the couch." Neji said matter-of-factly.

Now it was Shika's turn to cock an eyebrow. He looked at the couch and back up at Neji.

"You've got to be kidding. That thing is not gonna hold me." And it was true. Partially. Lying down Shikamaru's feet would extend beyond the couch as he'd grown quite tall in these last few years. Curled up in the fetal position, he could make it. But not comfortably.

"I'm not kidding. Where did you think I'd have you sleep?" Neji asked.

"I don't know? Maybe in a bed?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically, or as sarcastically as the lazy nin could get.

"Well you're certainly not getting mine." He stated bluntly.

Shika let out a breath, "Like I'd want to. I was referencing to a guest room. That's where I usually stay, either at Sasuke's or Naruto's. Even he has one. Some gracious host..." He muttered the last part.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but as you can see I am lacking a guest room. I never thought I would need one, especially for the day Nara Shikamaru gets exiled from his own home and needs to stay with me." Neji's eyes widened in annoyance.

But again, Shikamaru saw something else there too. Shaking it off, he asked, "Well, what do you suggest? I would rather not take the couch if I can help it; so very troublesome."

Neji thought for a moment, not knowing why he bothered. He wasn't going to give up his own bed. He liked sleeping on something soft and comfy. Then why was he thinking of a way out of sleeping in his own room?

"Okay," he said, "Fair is fair, so how about a proposition?"

Shikamaru looked quizzical but nodded for him to continue.

"A game of shogi. If you win, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch for the weekend. If I win, I sleep in my own bed and you deal with the couch for the next three days. Deal?" Neji asked, extending his hand.

Shikamaru smiled gleefully to himself inside his head. He knew where he'd be sleeping tonight.

"Deal." They shook hands and Neji went to the small table and began preparing the board.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, waiting for him to be done and thought, 'What if it ends in a tie?' Then he shook head realizing that he had Neji beat already. So much for the Hyuuga being a called a genius if he thought he could match up against Shikamaru at shogi and win.

Oh, what a game that was about to be in store….

* * *

**So how was that? Okay? If you would be so kind as to review that would rock! **

**And thanks bunches to Paachaaaw, Heosic-chan, Raydar and Ryals-Shoal for reviewing my first chapter! Many smiles to you all! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the lateness! I wanted to get this out every two weeks and it's a little longer than that. I also wanted to get this out on Guy Fawkes Day yesterday but sadly I was late.

And I also got 'exiled' again so I can feel for poor Shikamaru, I really can. He has it worse than I do though, lol. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! Much appreciated!

P.S. I don't know how to play shogi so the game in this chapter is based off of the rules of chess, similar yet different. And I have no beta so if there are mistakes, I apologize sincerely. Thanks!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Game

Silence.

Black eyes stared at white ones, slightly squinted, eyebrows furrowed.

The white eyes stared right back, no trace of emotion to be found within them, patiently waiting.

A small nod of the head by the younger of the two bodies, to which both pairs of eyes belonged, motioned for the other to move first.

And so it began.

* * *

The first piece was moved, a pawn to the center of the board.

Shikamaru let out a small laugh. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's still time to back out."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "I was about to ask you the same question since you are obviously going to be the one to sleep cramped and uncomfortable on the couch."

"Your eyes can't see the future as much as you'd like to think they can. You better stop now so you can actually focus. You're going to need it since you promised me a good game." Shika moved his first piece, leaned back and watched intently, not the game that was just getting started on the board in front of him, but his opponent.

All he received was a formidable glare. The Hyuuga stared at him and scowled before he too, made his move. (That really insinuates something, doesn't it?)

Shikamaru braced his fingers together and thought for a moment. He did not take long, a minute or two, before bringing out his knight.

He raised his eyebrows at Neji's reaction to this, as the other nin stared directly at him while moving his own queen out in the open and into the battlefield.

'That's suicidal. What the hell is Hyuuga thinking? He's not even giving himself any time to think about a strategy!' Shika thought to himself, perplexed to the nth degree. Shika had played shogi thousands of times before but he's never had a partner who had complete disregard for common sense strategic moves.

Neji allowed himself a slight smirk as he saw Shikamaru debating with himself. He knew exactly what the younger man was thinking, 'He thinks I'm crazy for doing this. Heh. Well, if he's as smart as he thinks he is, despite the laziness, then he'll figure it out. I just have to keep hiding the rest.'

'Okay, this is weird. Too weird. Neji isn't a reckless shinobi, not like Naruto. He knows how to look at all sides of the situation before acting on something. But here he's not doing that. Unless…oh that sneaky bastard.' Shika thought before allowing himself to smile which Neji saw as he was still staring at him quietly with his own thoughts.

'Oh shit. He knows something. He's figured it out. Damn, I'll have to go along with it still, try to confuse him. Why did I get myself into this?' Neji asked himself.

The board lay quiet for awhile as Shikamaru had his eyes closed, concentrating. At this, Neji was getting slightly irritated because he knew that the other knew too. He was getting so worked up that over the fact that his plan was foiled he was beginning to grind his teeth.

Suddenly, Shikamaru opened his eyes and didn't portray any emotions on his face as he moved his next piece.

Neji's eyes widened. The pawn didn't capture his own bishop which he so blatantly left open. Either Shikamaru was developing a highly strategic plan to conquer Neji's game through subtle advances or he hadn't realized the Hyuuga's own highly risky plan. Maybe Neji still had a chance.

Yeah...right.

Shikamaru let his eyes wander across the board, in the back of his mind thinking out all the possible strategies to overtake the game while in the front of his mind he still contemplated Neji's actions. He knew the other nin wanted to throw him off his guard and he _almost _succeeded. But only 'almost.' He watched as Neji took some time deliberating his move, but still he moved his piece quickly. Shikamaru was pleased with himself as now he knew that he had Neji right where he wanted him. The game would go not go easy as now it was a real challenge between the two but it would be interesting and he liked that. A boring game is never fun, and with a game like this he could use it to get Neji riled up and pay him back for being such a prick.

"Tch, tch. Neji,' Shika said while moving his next piece which aptly took Neji's knight, "I thought you knew how to play this game? You're the genius here, at least the more active of the two of us. I'm surprised you're doing this badly."

White eyes widened a little more. "You better watch what you say Nara. If we weren't playing this ridiculous game you would find yourself on the couch at this moment." He gritted his teeth and moved.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Hyuuga," Shika said leaning back in the chair and stretching, "This wasn't the kind of game I was expecting. Not from you at least."

It was Neji's turn to look inquisitive. "And why do you say that?" He asked as he looked at Shikamaru as he set down his latest piece.

"Eh," He moved his knight within enemy territory, "With the way this game's been going I'd think I was playing Naruto or Kiba. Your moves have been sloppy, there is no visible strategy, none that I can see at least, and you aren't focused. I think something's gotten under the skin of the stoic Hyuuga prodigy, if you can still call yourself that after this game." Needless to say, Neji was shooting an icy stare at Shikamaru that would have paralyzed any number of chuunin or genin.

The death grip his left hand had on the table did not go unnoticed either and Shika knew he best tread carefully unless he wanted to get impaled by a kunai. But…it was so much more fun this way. He actually wanted to DO something instead of just lazing around. And getting on the nerves of Neji was fun.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned forward on the table and placed his knight within striking distance. "I still say something has gotten under your skin. Tell me if I'm wrong. I'd love to hear it." He said, placing his elbows on the table, hooking his hands together and resting his chin on them and smiled.

"Fine. You're wrong. Now shut up."

"Ahh, but you can't get out of it that easy. You're not fooling anyone. The minute I walked in here…no, the minute you opened the door I knew there was something up with you. So, what's up?"

Neji felt the heat rising to his cheeks. 'He knows. That damned lazy nin knows. Shit, now what? Denial. Don't let him get ahead of you. No matter what.' He just stared back and didn't say a word. This would have quelled Shikamaru for a while had Neji not looked distinctly uncomfortable at the situation which basically answered Shika's question that something was bothering him.

"Oh, come on Neji. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I understand," Shika said and he saw Neji relax the tension in his shoulders at that prospect, "But I think I know what it is anyway."

The tension returned and Neji sat up as rigid as a statue.

"I was wondering why you blushed when I asked if you had a girl over but it's nothing to be ashamed of." Neji quirked his head to the side slightly. "Everyone goes through this, though I think you're going through it a little later than most but who can say? So, you've got a crush on some girl and being the…stoic person that you are you've got no idea how to express said affection. I'm hoping this isn't your first venture in these waters?" he asked.

"No." He said curtly while thinking, 'At least he doesn't know everything. Maybe I can use what he says to help me out.'

"Well, I should hope so. You're older than me and I would think you've had some experience."

Neji coughed, clearing his throat saying, "And what exactly would you suggest I do to get _her_ attention?" He should his head, not quite believing he was actually asking this. Fate was a cruel mistress indeed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "The hell if I know."

"What?" Neji deadpanned. "You have got to be kidding me! You go through all this explanation saying it's not this bad and telling me to get over myself and do something and you've got no answer?!" By this point Neji again grabbed the edge of the table and his eyes had widened considerably while face flushed for the first time that day not out of embarrassment which Shikamaru noted was somewhat becoming of him.

He leaned back. "Look Neji, I can only offer you some advice, which I doubt you'll take anyway but it's the best I can do. I don't know what your situation, and seeing the way you're acting right now I don't know if I want to know." Neji looked crestfallen for a moment but put his reserve back up the next instance. This didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"All I can tell you is to get off your high horse and do something about it. If you like her a lot and you're willing to get angry over your inability to express your feelings, which I can see you having trouble with in the first place, then just get up the courage to ask her out. You're a damn shinobi for kami's sake! You've been in worse situations than this! Though I can see how this is disconcerting. Women are so troublesome. And so is this whole thing. Why do I have to be the guidance counselor too?" Shika asked himself. "Either way, just do something. Even if it's a small something. It won't be that bad. I promise. Now make your move."

Neji stared at him. 'He can't be serious. Can he?' He stilled, perplexed for the moment before Shika said, "It's your turn. Move your piece."

'Ohh…I thought…damn it! What is going on?!' Neji asked, shaking his head.

Throughout this exchange between the two they had been moving their pieces around the board but hadn't been paying their full attention. Hence why when Neji looked at the board he found…

"I can't."

"What? Just move your next piece and let's finish this game so we can see who sleeps where."

Neji glared. Again. "Like I said Nara, I can't. Look at the board."

Shikamaru, whose eyes had been closed at the moment trying to get in a quick doze between moves opened them and looked.

All the pieces on the board were completely immovable from their positions according to the rules.

"A stalemate?" He asked the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded. "Now what?"

Shika scratched the back of his head, "Eh? Well, neither of us won or lost so it's a tie. I guess that means we share the bed." He smirked in victory.

'It shouldn't be too troublesome. Better than the couch at least.'

"Huh? You can't be serious."

"Believe me. When it comes to sleeping, and sleeping comfortably, I'm complete serious and not at all lazy. It's the best solution according to rules and the results we were aiming for. Now, by all means we can play again for it but then you risk losing the bed while you still have it." He crossed his arms and looked at Neji, awaiting an answer.

"Fine. We'll share. If you snore though, you're getting the couch." Neji said with something betraying his voice, but again Shikamaru was unable to identify it.

"No, I don't snore. And I don't want the couch. I'm not missing the chance to sleep in a bed either." He got up from the table, walked around to Neji's side and clapped him on the back. "It was a good game Neji. Very interesting. I've never tied before. Something to think about though, I don't plan on tying again." With that he left the room and went into the kitchen.

Neji watched after him, looked at the shogi board and then towards his own room.

'Tch. What have I gotten myself into?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was longer this time! Over two-thousand words!

Here's an odd fact just because. I listened mostly to the Card Captor Sakura (never seen it) song "Groovy" and the "Lost" podcast while writing this. I don't know if there are any influences from them in it or not. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, maybe another two weeks or so.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: The Excursion

Hey! I don't know if I've mentioned it before but this has details that relate to arc II more or less because I've made Shikamaru 18 and Neji 19 and all other ages relating to them which means Neji is a jounin and the rest of the rookies are chuunin unless otherwise stated. I'm still trying to come to grips sniff with the events of chapter 330 of the manga and I don't like spoilers so there won't be anything spoilerish in this story so certain things, albeit small things, might not relate to the manga.

Also! IMPORTANT: I've got finals coming up in the next few weeks so don't look for the next chapter of this to be updated until around December 18th or so. I'm sorry to do that but it's finals and I have to do well but after that means that I'm on winter break and can hopefully update quicker or even finish the story!! So, I wanted to get this chapter out before my thanksgiving break but I was watching "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and got sidetracked (good show! And I got over a mini-writer's block because of it!) but I finished the chapter today and got it out to you all so thanks for waiting two and a half weeks!!

The next chapter will be here in about a month, like I said, after I'm on break. Enjoy this one!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto."

* * *

**Chapter Four: **The Excursion

The rest of the day went by without incident. Almost.

Once Neji stopped mentally berating himself for getting stuck sharing a bed for the weekend in a situation that wasn't already awkward enough, the two shinobi sat down again for a game of shogi. This time, however, it was just a normal game as Shikmaru knew he already had what he wanted (a comfortable place to sleep) and Neji knew he couldn't do a damn thing to change it.

It was getting late in day, almost approaching evening, and still their game continued.

'Heh,' thought Shikamaru, 'At least this is an interesting game now that Neji's not acting like Naruto when he eats ramen, trying to finish as quickly as possible. This isn't so bad. I actually might lose. Eh, it'd be a change for once.'

Shikamaru moved his piece after he had been deliberating for close to fifteen minutes. Neji didn't mind the long wait. It was relaxing to just sit in the quiet atmosphere and enjoy a nice game of…

"Grrghgllhhh." Came the noise from Shika's stomach.

"Are you hungry Shikamaru?" asked Neji, not letting the amused smile he had upon hearing the noise show on his face.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, after being booted this morning by Ino I didn't really think about grabbing something to eat on the way out. I was more concerned about getting out alive. Damn troublesome woman."

"Mm hmm." Was all the response he got from Neji, still staring at him.

"I didn't eat the rest of the day because I was too busy trying to find a place to stay. But yeah, I am hungry at the moment. So, what are we going to eat?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm afraid I don't have anything. At least not enough for two people."

"Well, thanks Neji. I can see how important I am to you." Shika said with mock sarcasm.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes at the statement and stated, "Let me remind you, you were the one you came to my door today. I did not invite you. And having just returned from a mission yesterday I did not have the time to do grocery shopping which, _again_, you interrupted the time in which I would have gone."

Shikamaru blinked once. Slowly, as if trying to let the words sink in but in actuality he was trying force himself to remember what Neji just said as he kinda zoned out for a minute without meaning to. What can he say? He's had a long day; he's hungry and just a little tired. He deserves a break, at least in his mind.

"Geez Neji, don't get all pissy. Sorry that I'm being such a nuisance to you. I'll just get out of here and that'll make things on both of us." He pushed his chair back and stood up. He turned to grab his things but only took one step before he heard "Wait."

Shika looked down and saw Neji's hand clamped on his arm preventing him from walking farther and looked up him.

"Wait Shikamaru." Neji then appeared to suddenly realize that he was still holding onto Shika's arm for he dropped it quickly and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry being angry with you. I have no right to as it's not your fault for coming here; you're only looking for a place to stay. I'm just tired from my mission. I apologize again."

Shika had the decency to quirk his eyebrow for what he thought was the hundredth time at something unusual Neji had said or done that day. He closed his yes and let out a breath.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm partly responsible for this whole situation too."

Neji just stared at him unsure of what he meant.

Shika rolled his eyes. "I would have thought you'd figured it out. If I'd wanted to remain in my apartment I could have after telling Ino to get the hell out and booby-trapping it so she couldn't ever come back in but I'm just too damned lazy to do it. And I really don't want to have to go back to the hospital because of her." He shuddered. "So yeah, sorry you have to put up with me but you don't have to apologize, I know where you're coming from."

Neji nodded, headed toward the door and turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?"

He let a small amused smile grace his face for a moment. "You said you were hungry before, correct? Well, since I do not have any food here let's go out to eat somewhere. Unless, you want to stay here and starve for the weekend?"

Shikamaru, whose stomach by now was excruciatingly hungry and would give Chouji a run for his barbeque, moved the quickest Neji had ever seen him getting to the door in under a second.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked in his usual lazy tone.

The other just shook his head. "I think you've been living with Chouji for too long if you just got that excited about food."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks as they had begun walking down the street. Neji noticed that his companion was not beside him any longer, stopped and looked back.

"Neji, did you just make a joke?" He asked and saw the other nin's cheeks flush brightly before he turned back around.

"C'mon Nara. There won't be any seats left if you don't hurry up."

Shika started walking again, smiling to himself and thinking, 'Maybe he isn't so bad once you get through the cold exterior. Though he just called me "Nara" again. Eh, I'll just have to see how things go.' And the two continued walking to their destination in a comfortable silence each thinking about what it meant to be in the other's presence.

* * *

Soon Neji and Shikamaru were seated on the stools at the bar of Ichiraku's quietly sharing stories of recent missions and the like.

Neji was the calmest he had been all day and was thanking his nerves for not betraying him, his pale skin too for he knew he turned as red as Sakura's often worn shirts before all the times Shikamaru said something that got him thinking semi-inappropriate thoughts that day. At the moment he was relaxed, drinking his tea and awaiting for their meals to arrive.

His neighbor was also quite content under the circumstances he was in. He didn't think he would last as long as he had in the Hyuuga's presence but in comparison to Ino of friendliness and overall enjoyment of the company and surroundings he won hands down, even though there really was no competition, anyone could win against Ino in that regard.

He was thinking about what it might be like to train with Neji, that is if he ever felt energetic enough to do it, when the jounin suddenly stiffen and almost drop his cup of tea onto the bar counter.

Shika turned to him, "Neji—"

"Shh! Don't say a thing," he whispered harshly, "And don't turn around. Just pretend like everything is normal but whatever you do don't—"

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"—draw Lee's attention." And with that failed statement uttered Neji bowed his head, slumped his shoulders and looked like he was about to bang his forehead into his unsuspecting tea cup.

Ouch.

Now, everyone knew that Shikamaru was a genius, probably the smartest chuunin in all of Konohagure, even though he would be even better if he applied himself. But, being that he was a genius he should have known better than to turn around at the outcry of those fateful words and upon hearing Neji's warning for as soon as he did…

GLOMP.

Shikamaru and Neji found themselves crushed together by the force of Lee's hug to them both. Neji's right side was pressed up against Shika's left; as they were touching each other, as forced by Lee, from their arms all the way up to their cheeks, which both contained grimaces of pain and looks of intents to kill.

Neji would have been happy that he was touching Shikamaru cheek to cheek if not for the fact that Lee had his arms locked around their shoulders in a kung-fu like death grip. He was about to reach out his left hand and throttle Lee by the throat when he heard, "That's enough Lee, the boys need air."

"Ah, you are right by beauteous flower, for you are the one whom I truly should have given this hug to first." And with that, Neji and Shika felt their bones pop back into place as Lee released his "hug" and went to glomp someone else.

They felt bad for whomever that was and when they turned around in their seats, Neji giving Lee the worst, or maybe in this case, best Hyuuga ice glare that would maim a lesser person, and Shika yawning before rolling his shoulders expertly cracking them, they saw Lee _gently_ hugging a delicate flower indeed.

"Sakura?" Shika asked.

"Good evening Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun." She said pleasantly and then turned her head to Lee who had begun to nuzzle the side of her head, much like a cat would do, and she smacked him over the head, "Lee! Stop! We're here to eat, now be good." Lee looked like a hurt puppy for a moment but when he saw Sakura smile at him he recovered and gave her a thumbs up and nice guy pose.

'I wish I would have done that,' thought Neji in reference to hitting Lee over the head. 'There's still time and I'm sure he'll warrant for me doing it too.'

Shika just sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly and a dumbfounded look on his face. 'Is everyone hooking up?' he thought as this was news to him about Sakura and Lee's relationship.

He turned to Neji, "How long have those two been going out?"

Neji almost didn't here him at first as he was too busy glaring, but he turned back to Shika.

"They've been going out for about a month now. Are you telling me you didn't hear about Lee leap-frogging around Konoha while folding a thousand paper cranes to get Sakura's attention so he could ask her out?" Neji asked the shadow-nin who just shook his head.

"Yeaaahhh….I didn't know that. I only know about the couples that have at least one psycho in them, like Kiba and Shino, Ino and Chouji and Naruto and Sasuke, though I think the two of them count as psychos."

"Uh huh. Well, Shikamaru, if I were to go by your logic, you should have known about these two as well, since Lee is the most psycho out of everyone you've mentioned. I feel somewhat bad for Sakura now." Neji smiled at his own comment and looked to Shikamaru who was stifling his laughter as he had seen Sakura's reaction to the comment and knew that the Hyuuga would not come away unscathed.

"What. Did. You. Say. Hyuuga?" Neji looked up at Sakura and saw that he had unwittingly unleashed a whirlwind of pink fury. His eyes widened and all he could do was glance over to Shikamaru, silently pleading for help. All he saw was Shika trying to contain his laughter and shaking his head as if to say, 'This is your fault. You were the one to say it, not me.' Neji knew he was alone in this and decided since it was his own fault he would take it like an honorable shinobi. He closed his eyes. He could handle anything Sakura decided to do to him.

Just then, Neji promptly got punched in the face.

Shika winced and Lee's jaw dropped, "Sakura!! How could you hit my eternal rival?!"

"Easy Lee. With my fist." She smiled sweetly to Lee and turned back to the two shocked bar patrons. "Now, if you two are done with your smartass comments, would you like to join Lee and I at a table for dinner?"

Neji just sat there, trying not to blink his right eye, which was now bruising quite nicely, while Shika nodded his head. They both got up and followed the kunoichi.

By this time, Ichiraku had gotten crowded, it was dinner time after all but usually there was plenty of room, no, by the time Sakura and Lee arrived a light rain had started and by the time Sakura punched Neji, it had progressed to a constant rain but not quite down pouring yet. Everyone who was on the streets at the time had entered the ramen shop to take cover and keep dry. The ramen owner smiled while everyone else grumbled and sneezed. Ah, extra business was great.

Sakura was leading the way through the throng of people and spotted an open table in the back corner. Lee was following intently behind her like a love-sick puppy while Shikamaru and Neji brought up the rear.

"Is it too late to escape?" Shika whispered back to Neji.

"I heard that Shikamaru-kun and if you don't want to end up like Neji, I suggest you either keep your comments to yourself or just say what's on your mind. Now, let's sit down and eat!" Sakura stated, and slipped into the booth, Lee sliding in beside her.

Both Neji and Shika stopped in their tracks in fear of the pink one's exceptional hearing skills. Shika turned around, intent on escaping, thinking that it would be better to run and die than sit through a meal with Sakura and Lee and die anyway. There was no telling what the medic-nin would do and he shuddered to think of it.

He bumped into Neji who was still standing behind him.

"Let's get out of here. I don't care if I starve, I can take it, just let's go!" He urgently whispered.

"Shikamaru, it's pouring and I'm irritated and hungry and unless you want a bruise to match my own or worse, I suggest you sit you down." With that, Neji grabbed Shika's side, turned him around and pushed him into the booth, which he soon followed.

The booth was small and could sit two people on each side comfortably if they were as small as Konohamaru. As it was, Lee sat so close to Sakura with his arm around her that Neji could have gotten out of his side of the booth and sat comfortably next to Lee. But why would he want to do that? Really? He, instead, sat next to Shikamaru looking at a smiling Sakura and a glowing Lee who had already started to babble about "the youthful vivacity of rain in Springtime" while Shika sat rigid next to him, staring quite fixedly at some spilled salt grains on the table which looked liked the big dipper and trying not to think about the shuddering, bubbly feeling he felt go up his spine when Neji touched him.

Unfortunately for him, the rain wouldn't go away any time soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And thanks to all of my reviewers! heart! Look for a new one in about a month! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner

Sorry for the long wait but my finals are finally over! Thank goodness. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed!! This one is about 2,700 words. Once I started, I just couldn't stop apparently so hopefully there are zero or only a few mistakes and I hope it all makes sense.

Enjoy the read!

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

**Chapter Five:** The Dinner

"So, now that we're all acting like adults and not making wisecracks about my boyfriend anymore," Sakura glared at Neji when she said that last bit and the Hyuuga had the decency to shrink back slightly, "What, may I ask, brings you two out here on a day like this?"

Sakura batted her pale green eyes innocently. Shikamaru suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine that he had only ever felt when something ominous was about to happen.

'She's up to something, I've seen that look before. That's the only thing that'll shut Naruto up! Not even Sasuke can do that! This is NOT good,' thought Shikamaru.

"Heh, we're just here to eat. I haven't had anything all day and this was the quickest way to get food. Heh." Shikamaru tried to laugh off the response, maybe he could deter her…

"Are you okay Shikamaru-kun? You don't look so good."

Maybe not.

'What the hell?' he thought. 'Who does she think she i—"

"She's right." Neji spoke for the first time since sitting down at the table, looking at Shika as he spoke.

"Eh?!" came the genius response from the shadow man.

"You look a bit flushed. Maybe you're sick and coming down with something. Perhaps you should go home." Neji so sneakily suggested.

"Neji's right, Shikamaru-san. You wouldn't want to catch a cold because that deter your youthfulness from thriv—" Lee attempted to speak but was abruptly interrupted by Shikamaru.

"How the hell would you know whether I'm sick or not?" he asked Neji, now turning around in his seat to face the Hyuuga in what little room the booth already gave him. Shika was slightly angry that Neji would try to pull such a stupid trick to get him out of his house. 'That's so like him. I knew he wasn't _that _kind.'

"I've got eyes Nara. I can see that something is bothering you. You look either sick or pain. You're flustered and have no reason to be." Neji stated as he too was starting to get irritated with Shika calling him out like that. Granted, he shouldn't have tried to "persuade" Shika out of his home by getting him to think he was sick.

'Then why did I do it?' he thought to himself. 'Because I'm scared. I'm scared of what he'll think of me, but it doesn't really matter now anyway…'

"Yeah, well, Neji if I'm in pain then it's because I'm here with you."

"Oh, Shikamaru I don't think that's any way in which to treat your date." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Neji and Shika, who before had been having a heated glaring contest with one another, abruptly turned their heads to Sakura, both now sporting lovely flushes to their cheeks.

At the same time:

"I'm not his date!"

"He's not my date!"

As soon as each of the troubled nin said those words, Neji and Shika again looked at each other, eyes wide and blushes rising from a color similar to Sakura's hair to now become a fully blown crimson, and just as quick turned their heads away, facing opposite directions.

"So…," Sakura started, "You're not on a date?"

"No." Neji deadpanned.

"Absolutely not." Shikamaru stated and muttered "troublesome" under his breath.

Sakura scoffed. "Well you're definitely acting like you're on a date. Well, acting like you're on a bad date because you two certainly aren't doing a good job of it. It's like you hate each other when, just a little bit ago you, two were all over each other at the bar."

Lee just sat there looking from the two blushing boys to Sakura and back again. He didn't really know what was going on. His Sakura-chan thought his eternal rival was dating Shikamaru-san, which he thought was a blessing from all that was youthful and bright as he thought this was a good way in which to cheer up Neji and incur the spirit of virility, but now it seemed like Neji and Shikamaru were having some sort of lover's spat. Lee was not quite sure about this and made his best guess as he and his rosy flower had never once had a fight or disagreement of any sort so he had nothing on which to base Neji and Shikamaru's actions toward each other. Lee just sat there and watched it all unfold knowing that Sakura would explain everything to him later and give him a cookie if he was good.

Lee sat back in the booth nodding his head to himself which looked like he was agreeing with Sakura, but really he was having this entire inner discussion with himself, but Neji didn't know this and he continued to become more angry at the thought that his own teammate, who should know him at least a little by now, would presume such a thing.

"We were NOT all over each before!" Neji nearly shouted, leaning across the table at Sakura and thereby infringing upon Shikamaru's personal bubble, while also garnering the attention of some nearby ramen stand patrons who happened to hear his outburst.

* * *

Now, Shikamaru was never one to get into an argument or shout at people, but when someone, especially such a troublesome woman like Sakura, was insinuating something that was far from the truth he wasn't going to let his lazy attitude stop him from correcting the situation. 

He was about to do just that and give Sakura a chewing out about thinking before she spoke when Neji beat him to the punch. Shika still would have provided some excellent points to counterattack anything Sakura might have said had Neji's right hand not positioned itself on his upper left thigh when he went to lean over the table. One needs to provide support for oneself when one leans over a table as Neji was doing and he did so with his left hand on the table and quite unwittingly with his right hand _very _close to a place Shikamaru would have gone rigid at had said hand landed _there_. As it was, Shikamaru still went shock still at the unexpected contact and did not move as if someone was using his own kage mane jitsu against him.

'Ohhhhhh kay. Neji's touching me. Again. That sounds so wrong,' Shika thought to himself. 'But it's true. He touched my arm before I was about to leave, and then my side to shove me into this blasted booth and situation, and now…he's touching…my..._thigh!_ What is with him? I mean, he probably doesn't know he's doing it but still! Personal space Hyuuga! Learn what it means! It's not like he's hurting me, actually he's got a soft touch, you wouldn't think that coming from his cold majesty, and it isn't bad when he accidentally brushes against me…my skin actually gets that tingly feeling for minutes afterwards…Wait. Why am I rambling about liking it when we unintentionally touch?' Shika was about to answer this question and have a very methodical discussion with himself but was saved by Sakura.

"Well Neji, it looks as if you ARE all over him right now." Sakura said with a smile.

Neji turned and saw where he put his hand seconds before, looked up at Shikamaru who had a semi-glazed, far-off look on his face because he was still continuing his internal monologue. Neji withdrew his hand back so quickly that the hand which had been on the table supporting him slipped on the smooth surface and he began to fall backward out of the booth.

* * *

Shikamaru realized that Neji's hand was no longer on him and he was a little disappointed at the loss of contact, but before he could think why he saw that Neji would hit the floor because of his hasty actions and he couldn't let him accidentally hurt himself for a situation that could have been avoided if they hadn't gotten Lee and Sakura's attention in the first place. So Shika, being the kind and for today, relatively active shinobi that he was, reached out, grabbed the hand that had been on his leg and pulled Neji sharply back up before he hit the floor. 

However, since Shika wasn't quite as focused as he should have been, what with a hot guy's hand on his leg moments before, he pulled back too strongly, and inadvertently pulled Neji onto him.

"Damn Neji! You just can't keep your hands off him for one minute can you?" Sakura asked laughing while next to her Lee's jaw was hanging open at the spectacle.

The two bewildered shinobi now found themselves in a precarious position. Shikamaru pressed against the back and side of the booth, the right side of his head laying flat against the seat of the booth while Neji was lying on top of him, his hand still clasped in the Nara's, both of which were between the two young men with Shika's knuckle's digging into Neji's ribcage. Shika opened his eyes as he was a little dazed upon slamming himself back into the booth, turned his head to the left so he was looking up and he stared right into two very white and very wide eyes that had gone even wider if at all possible when Shika turned his head causing his nose to brush against Neji's and show just how close the two of them actually were.

Neji used his free left hand to grab the table and pull himself up into a sitting position that was not on Shikamaru so that he was now giving the Nara plenty of space by positioning himself at the other end of the booth. That gave him about six inches of space between them. Shika pulled himself up and sat rigid once again at his end of the booth. Sakura, meanwhile, was now laughting hysterically at the whole scene.

A pair of icy eyes looked up and glared right at her. "You can stop laughing now Sakura. Shikamaru saved me from a fall and I'm quite happy that he did otherwise it would have been your obligation and caring nature nature to tend to any injuries," he stated stiffly.

"Sure, sure Neji. Whatever you say." She smirked to herself when she saw Neji reach a hand up and rub the tip of his nose gently at the same moment Shikamaru was moving his fingers about, tapping them on the table as if trying to get the feeling back in them from having fallen asleep.

* * *

Soon the ramen arrived and the four began to eat in relative silence as neither Shika nor Neji was about to start a conversation seeing as they were both paranoid about it leading to ridiculous ideas or accidental falls and precarious positions. 

Things were going well for the first time since they had sat down with Lee and Sakura as Neji and Shikamaru had once again lapsed into a comfortable silence while eating their ramen, much like they did while they had played shogi earlier that day.

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun, if you don't mind me asking," Sakura stated to Shika feeling that she could get an answer out of him faster than she could out of Neji, "If you two aren't on a date then why were you sitting together before?"

Shika let out a breath, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome" and began, "Neji and I were sitting together because we walked here together and before you ask, I'm staying with him for the weekend because your _fabulous_ (said with mock sincerity) best friend kicked me out of the apartment again."

"Oh Neji-kun you are a wonderful friend to take in Shikamaru-san so that his youth will not freeze on the cold and lonely streets! Let me give you a hug to show how great of a friend you are!" Lee shouted, raising his arms, ready to come huggin'.

"Lee sit down before I cut off your chakra points." Neji said without pausing, eating his ramen. Lee blinked and hugged Sakura instead who graciously received it.

"Aww, it's that sweet Neji-kun! You're much better than Ino-pig. Are you sure you're not here with Shika for 'other' reasons?" Asked Sakura, wiggling her eyebrows at the word "other."

Neji was about to shut that whiny trap of hers but Shika spoke before him stating, "No Sakura, we're just here to eat, but I'm sure Neji would be here with his crush if he ever got up the confidence to ask her out." Shika smirked to himself for having successfully turned Sakura's wrath solely on Neji and finally away from himself. Now he could finish his ramen in peace.

"Neji, you've got a crush?! Who is it?" Sakura asked, her hands gripping the table anxiously. Neji was taken aback for the moment and then saw Shika's smirk but couldn't do anything as Sakura continued to babble on said crush's identity.

"Sakura, it's nothing. And I'm not going to tell you so stop asking."

"So there IS someone! I knew it!" Neji glanced oddly to his right at Shikamaru who stated this as he would have assumed it came from Sakura...

"Yes, Shikamaru I told you before…"

"Actually, you just hinted at it, never confirmed but now I know I was right." He smiled to himself.

"Uh huh." Neji balked. "Anyway, we can stop talking about this. I will inform my crush of my own free will and at a time when I see fit and not with anyone's prodding. Now it's getting late, are you ready to leave Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, Neji are you sure you couldn't use some tips? I could help you! I managed to wrangle Lee by myself you know." Sakura insisted.

"I'm fine Sakura and no offense, but it was easier for you since Lee already liked you," Neji said as he rose from his seat.

"Okay, but Neji," he turned to Sakura, "If you really want your crush to notice you I don't think hanging all over and falling on Shikamaru is the way to go. She might get jealous!" Sakura snickered.

Neji glared at the kunoichi, grabbed Shika's arm and pulled him out of the seat, dragging him to the front counter as Shika yelped at the sudden pull.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't goad him like that. Neji-kun is a very private person and relationships and crushes are topics he will not talk about. Believe me, Gai-sensei tried to set him up once and it was a disaster. Poor Gai-sensei had to have two teeth replaced. His perfect glistening smile was almost ruined." Lee explained to his girlfriend as tears welled in his eyes.

Before Sakura could respond to Lee they both heard from the front of the stand:

"Pay for your own ramen!"

"I thought you were going to cover me since I won the match?"

"Absolutely not! And you didn't win, it was a tie and we stopped before we finished the second game!"

"Oh come on. I'm your houseguest, the least you could do is treat me to dinner…"

"You are absolutely incorrigible. Fine."

"Aww, thanks Neji-chan. See, you can be kind if you put your mind to it."

"Call me that again and I'll—"

"I think I did them both a favor Lee. Now they're more comfortable with their surroundings."

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Lee asked confused.

She patted his shoulder. "It's okay honey. All Neji needed was a little confidence booster to admit his feelings to himself and as for Shikamaru…"

She stood up and yelled at their two friends as they reached the exit.

"Hey Shikamaru!" They both turned. "Don't forget to kiss Neji's bruise and make it feel better!"

Both shinobi looked at each other quickly, blushed and ran out of Ichiraku's before Sakura could say anything else embarrassing.

"As I was saying Lee, all Shikamaru needed was a little push in the right direction. Heh. Won't it be interesting when they realize they have to walk home in the rain without an umbrella," Sakura said as she swung said object from her hand.

* * *

Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed that. I loved writing Lee and Sakura. They're a lot of fun though torturous for Shika and Neji. And just because I thought it was interesting here were a few of the songs I listened to while I wrote this: 

'Snakes on a Plane' Cobra Starship

'Black & White' Sarah McLachlan

'Indelible Sin' Nana Kirade

'Goodbye My Lover' James Blunt

'Somebody to Love' Queen

'Ready Steady Go' L'arc En Ciel

Interesting mix, no? Thanks for reading! Expect the next one in about a week!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews and I got this one out in a week though I had a bit of a struggle with this chapter but I am happy with how it turned out and I hope you all like it too. I'm not quite sure how much longer this story will be but probably only a few more chapters. Thanks for tuning in and enjoy! Happy holidays as well as this is your Christmas present! Hope you like it!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Six: **The Sleepover

The rain began to pour steadily as two water-logged shinobi made their way into the dry apartment. They both looked decidedly…damp.

"Gah!" Shikamaru yelled, stepping inside the room after Neji, and taking off his vest, attempting to ring the water from it, "You couldn't think to bring an umbrella Neji? Didn't you see the grey clouds coming in? You know, it does pay to do some cloud watching every once and awhile, saves one from catching pneumonia!"

From this statement, one could most assuredly tell that Shika was quite peeved, though boiling with anger could have been a better description. The shadow nin did not like getting wet. He was like a cat in that regard, as he hated water, loved to sleep or laze about in the sun and took joy in giving people a face that said "What the hell do you want? If it's not about food or sleep then don't fucking bother me." Yes, cat-like summed him up quite nicely.

Neji was thinking this exact same thought about him as he turned to look back at Shikamaru and his incessant complaining. He was about to chew out his temporary roommate by explaining to him that he _did _have the foresight to bring an umbrella and that Shikamaru should have grabbed it on his way out of the booth as it was on his side. Oh yes, he would not be the one blamed for their dilapidated state, oh no. He may not have won the shogi game, but he was going to win this little argument. Hyuuga pride forced him to do so!

The elder shinobi turned back around to the whining and disgruntled Nara and prepared to yell and glare right back at him.

Instead…he gulped.

Even if he still wanted to yell at Shikamaru for putting the blame on him (and he sort of did; does anyone want to be wrong?) he couldn't. He was stuck at a standstill at the sight in front of him. Neji didn't move as he was in a state of shock. Standing in front of his door was Shikamaru, of course, but due to the rainy state of things he had now removed his vest and outer blue chuunin shirt (think standard jounin/chuunin uniforms as I'm going by what they both wear in arc II as the clothes they currently have on) leaving only the mesh fishnet shirt, also soaking wet and clinging to his skin.

This was enough to shock Neji to his current stand still. Seeing the object of one's affection dripping wet and almost half-naked, though he'd take the "almost" part because that mesh shirt was absolutely appetizing to the eyes, was one thing, but what made him go speechless was seeing Shikamaru with his hair down.

Yes, to combat the evil entity called water Shikamaru had pulled out his hair tie upon removing his vest and shirt and after having rung them mostly dry he proceeded to ring out his hair, or what he could of it. At the moment, he was bent over, ringing out the last strands and running his fingers through his hair to get out any tangles. He brought himself back up, combing his hand through his hair one last time in an attempt to detangle and air-dry it. Neji's eyes saw that Shika's hair was now in little waves, not tame, but it made him look….sexier this way, at least to Neji. At that moment he thought Shikamaru was the epitome of all that was beautiful in the world.

The last thought going through his head before he FINALLY got a hold of himself (and how he did this, no one knows) was that he wished he were that single bead of water which, at the moment, was traversing from Shikamaru's jaw agonizingly slowly down his neck to be lost under that wonderful shirt.

"What?" Shikamaru asked Neji who just stood there staring at him.

Neji opened his mouth as if to say something in response, shut it and opened it again.

"You're doing a fantastic impression of a fish Neji, you deserve an Oscar." Shika said sarcastically.

Neji closed his mouth, squinted his eyes and glared. "You're dripping, Nara; make sure to clean it up. I do not want to have any kind of mess in my home just because I let you in it for one day."

And with that he turned and walked to his room.

* * *

Shikamaru gave the retreating Hyuuga's back a look that garnered the subtitle, "What the hell?"

'What was with that look? Who does he think he is? Bastard Hyuuga, thinks he owns everything and everyone. King of his own castle, huh?'

Shika let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, shrugged his shoulders and looked up, gestured with his arms and asked the ceiling, "Why? Why do I have to get stuck with the troublesome ones?"

He grabbed his vest and shirt from off the floor and went to the bathroom to hang them up to dry. While there he located a towel and used it dry his hair, doing his best as he never liked to go to bed with wet hair. It was always a declared disaster area the next morning and took forever to clean up.

'Tch, I'm getting like Neji if I'm dwelling this much on my hair,' Shikamaru thought about his reflections on wet hair, 'The last thing I need to do is to emulate that prissy boy. Though whatever he does sure makes him looks good, very easy on the eyes…yeah."

"What?" Shika said out loud to himself, dropping the towel that was on his head to the floor. "Okay…water clean-up." And with that, he grabbed the towel and went out to the living room to clean up the water that had dripped from both he and Neji while trying NOT to think about his wandering thoughts of how silky a certain someone's hair would feel if he ran his fingers through it…

* * *

As soon as Neji left Shikamaru in the foyer and retreated to his room, he leaned back against his closed door and shook his head; attempting to clear it of the….lucrative thoughts he was having moments before.

He sighed, thinking for the thousandth time that day of what he had gotten himself into and went to find some dry clothes to put on. Neji noticed it was getting rather late as they must have been at the restaurant for longer than they thought.

'Damn Sakura for her incessant prodding…' he thought.

He was about to grab the light-weight pants he usually wore to bed and then thought better of it, grabbing a t-shirt as well. He opened his door again and went into the bathroom, noticing that Shikamaru had already deposited some of his wet clothing which reminded him again that said shinobi was in the house and they would both be going to sleep shortly, in the same bed.

'Okay. Precaution is necessary because I know he's going to go through with it no matter what I say, he's so damn stubborn. It's okay. You can get through this, its fine. We are just going to sleep on opposite sides of the bed and if he even crosses the divide a centimeter, cut off his charka. Better yet, just kick him off the bed and then I've got it back all to myself. Problem solved. Yeah, this will be interesting…' he thought while changing into his sleepwear and drying his hair. It took him a while seeing as how he had more hair than Shika. Neji was trying not to think about how awkward it would be when they finally got into the same bed to sleep. It may only be a platonic sleepover but Neji couldn't help worrying that his feelings would get the better of him and he did NOT want anything to ruin the already wobbly friendship he had with Shikamaru.

'Heh, like you can even call it friendship. You barely know him and he barely knows you, though, you've been trying to do better, it's hard when you want to get closer to the person you like, to know him but he does not care about anything, especially you.'

Neji finished, hung the towel up to dry and combed his hair quickly to make sure he didn't get tangles. He looked into the mirror, resigned to himself and asked his reflection, "Why did I have to fall for him?" He half expected his reflection to jump out of the mirror and slap some sense into him but he answered the question himself. It'd probably do him some good but he resigned to bang his head against the mirror instead.

* * *

While Neji was trying to give himself a slight concussion, Shikamaru had finished cleaning up the water and yawned for a good thirty seconds before deciding it was time for bed. He grabbed his things from where he dropped them on the couch when he first arrived and went into Neji's bedroom since he figured the Hyuuga was in the bathroom as that door was shut and the other open.

This was the one room in the apartment that he had not been into but he had to admit it was the nicest. Shikamaru first noticed the bed in the middle of the room, a nice, roomy double bed and when he sat down on it he sunk so deeply into the soft mattress that he almost fell asleep right then and there.

"Oh, this is fantastic, much better than my bed. I could sleep here forever, I'm so glad I won that game. Ohhhh yeah, this is the life."

"You didn't win Nara, you tied," Neji said from the doorway having just exited the bathroom, "And you can't sleep here forever, just for tonight. Now get off the bed."

Shikamaru looked up and saw Neji dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt which, Shika noted, fit his form quite well.

"Always the spoilsport Neji. Can I deposit the rest of my sopping wet clothing in the bathroom now? Or do your want your sheets to soak of the rest of the water while I sleep?" He ask indignantly.

"Yes, Shikamaru," Neji said exasperatedly, "You can put them in the bathroom. And if you're quite finished making snide comments I'm going to go get ready for bed. It's late and I want to sleep."

"Fine, fine. Your bed's pretty comfortable; I think I'll sleep just fine."

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

Shikamaru gave him a tired smile as he walked past him with his pack and into the bathroom. Neji's right eye, the one that was incidentally bruised, twitched for a moment before he went over to the bed and started stripping the sheets from it. He had meant to put on new sheets for his "guest" earlier but had forgotten.

He was just finishing putting on the mattress cover when he heard the bathroom door open and turned his head to the door to see Shikamaru enter and set his pack down, putting something inside it.

Neji's eyes widened and then he looked away, back down at the sheet, trying to resume his activity and not think about how _good_ Shika looked clad only in a pair of boxer shorts.

'When the hell did he develop muscles? Not that it's a bad thing; he does look damn good with them….Stop! Don't go there Neji, just stop. The bed, yes. Finish making the bed, that's it, so that you can sleep next to him and hope that he might unexpectedly get a little closer to you in the night and accidentally brush agai—STOP!'

Neji's head shot up, his eyes wide, with what Shikamaru thought was fear and thought the Hyuuga was weird, but when was he not weird that day?

"Everything okay, Neji?" he asked.

"Yes," he said bitingly, "I was just wondering if you normally slept in nothing but your underwear?"

Shika quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's what I'm comfortable in. Can I ask if you're cold?"

Now Neji looked puzzled. "No, not particularly…"

"Well, then why are you so bundled up? It's not like we're living in snow country." He shot back, smirking to himself.

Neji glared at him but went back to fixing the bed with Shikamaru now helping on his side.

As soon as they were done, Neji turned off the light, went over to the right side of the bed, crawled in, turned on his side so he would be facing away from Shikamaru and said, "Are you going to go to sleep or have you decided to make my life easier and take the couch?"

"Aww, there wouldn't be fun in that." Shika said, climbing in on his side, also facing away from his companion. "I hope you don't snore Hyuuga, I can't take that."

"Maybe I should so that you'll leave." Neji replied.

"Heh, fat chance. And I'm quite happy where I am right now," Shikamaru said even though he was really thinking 'Damn emotions getting the better of me. I just want to sleep, not think! Stupid awkward leering Neji, what is going on with you? What's going on with me?'

"I wish I could say the same. Goodnight." Neji clipped, closed his eyes and wished the morning could not come sooner. 'Please just let me fall asleep quickly and get through this. That's all I ask.'

He didn't get his wish.

* * *

Some time later both clearly frustrated young men were still on their sides, with their backs facing each other so that they would not have to look at each other in the face and neither one was asleep. Both their minds were working overtime causing their insomnia, but each was thinking of very different things. Neji was trying to figure out an escape plan if anything should go wrong during the night and he really hoped they could just sleep peacefully.

'It's okay, I can do this. Just keep to this side of the bed and hope I don't roll off it in the night. Yes, that sounds like a plan. And in the morning, well, just get up and get dressed and out the door before he can say anything, good good.' He thought.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was thinking about what Sakura had said earlier in the evening before they left the restaurant and all the implications of everything that had happened up until this point.

'She couldn't have been serious, right? I mean, it's Sakura, she's not that smart, especially if she's dating Rock Lee. Tch, why does everything have to be so damn troublesome, first Neji doesn't want me here then he does and then he acts all high and mighty before acting completely unlike himself to Sakura's demonic delight. And then I start acting like him the more time I've spent around him. Maybe he IS getting to me though it's really hard to accept that as the reason I was acting like a giddy little school girl. There's no basis! Well, there wasn't before at least but the time I've spent around him today hasn't been all that bad and it's been fun, not so troublesome and I've enjoyed his company and he's a helluva good shogi player too. Hmm…maybe…guess there's only one way to find out.' Shikamaru mused inwardly to himself.

Neji felt his bedmate shift though he kept to himself, thinking Shikamaru just couldn't get in a comfortable position. He then heard:

"Hey Neji."

Furrowing his eyebrows and giving the wall a glare he replied, "What? I was almost asleep."

"I'm _sure_ you were. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Still having not moved, "Well ask IT then."

"I can't."

A quizzical look on Neji's face. "What?! You just said you wanted to ask me something and now you can't?"

"Exactly." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly, staring at Neji's back.

Neji propped himself up on his elbow, shaking his head and clenching his teeth, turned quickly around so he was now propped up on his right elbow.

"What the hell are you talk—"

As soon as Neji had turned to face him, Shika leaned down quickly and placed a feather light kiss on the bruise just under Neji's right eye.

"Eh, you took so long I forgot what I wanted to ask," he said, now back to his original position, propped up on his left arm, "Too troublesome to try to think of it. Though, I'm sure Sakura's doing a happy dance somewhere now, heh." With that he turned over and lay down with his back to Neji.

"Goodnight." He said, a contented smile forming on his face as he pulled the covers back over his shoulders.

Neji just sat there, a little dumbfounded. He blinked once. Twice. Finally, he raised a hand to touch where Shikamaru's lips had just been. He, too, turned over so that their backs were facing one another again, and softly, so that Shikamaru barely heard for he was almost asleep already, said

"Night…Shika." And he also fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Again, have a great holiday and hopefully I'll be back next week with a new chapter. Byes!!

p.s. Les Miserables and Within Temptation are responsible for helping me through this chapter, lol. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

Wow, my chapters keep getting longer and longer. That's crazy but good for you guys I guess!

This chapter is the longest to date and it's the penultimate chapter. Just one more after this and it'll be out soon, promise! This one only took four days, and I thank you for your patience!!

Enjoy the chapter, and as always (though I forget to write it sometimes) I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **The Beginning

It did not take long for Shikamaru to fall asleep, well, at least once he saw the look on Neji's face when he kissed his bruise. He was still smiling over that in his sleep. And he actually slept all the way through the night, something he didn't think would happen since he wasn't in his own home and he normally had trouble falling asleep in a foreign place. What surprised him even more was that he slept so fully and comfortably lying next to another person, a person who he was beginning to realize he had developed a slight attraction toward.

Shika was thinking about these things as he had woken up to the soft beams of light coming in the window. However, as it was his morning ritual he stayed put in bed, careful not to lose the warmth and comfort he was currently enveloped in under these wonderfully soft sheets.

'Hmm…I'll have to ask Neji where he got these sheets because they are daaaaamn nice. Mmmm…I could stay here all day lo—' Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes as he was thinking that last part and saw strange, colorful markings on pale skin that he had seen only once before, five years ago.

He was face to face, well more like face to forehead, with Neji. There were only a few inches separating Shika's nose from the closed eyes of his fellow shinobi. He noticed that Neji was still asleep, though how they both ended up this close and facing each one another without waking the other up through their tossing and turning, Shika had no idea.

'Okay…this is interesting. Not bad, just…interesting.' He moved his head back so that he could see more of his companion and spent some time just looking at Neji, keeping still himself so as not to wake him. He noticed the pale almost luminescent pallor of his skin, and the subtle way that his eyelids gently quivered, informing Shika that he was dreaming. He also saw the dark purple of the bruise Sakura inflicted, though it wasn't as bad as he as he thought it was last night.

Looking further down he saw that his lips were smooth and not chapped like his own. 'I wonder what they'd feel like…' He moved his eyes back up Neji's face, making sure that he didn't linger too long on those lips for those were dangerous territory. Once again, his eyes fell on the markings whose legacy was only truly appreciated and despised by members of the Hyuuga clan.

'Every part is perfect except this, minus the bruise of course, but this one thing that mars his beauty. Hmpf, that's a load of shit Shika, wake up more idiot,' he chastised himself. 'It doesn't matter at all, not to me and apparently not anymore to him if he's so careless as to unknowingly let me see it now. You're better than that Neji, I know you are. Gah, it's too bothersome to stay awake…eh, if he's not up yet then I'm going back to sleep.'

And with that Shika stretched his legs and arms at his side slightly and carefully so as not to wake up the other when he felt a pressure on his right side. He was lying on his left side so he went to move his right hand and felt cloth underneath that was not the same feel as the sheets.

'Ohhh.' He thought and moved his hand to his right side and just as he thought felt a decidedly warm arm draped over said side. 'Troublesome. Oh well,' was the last thing Shika thought before returning his right hand to it's original position so that both were mirror images of the other, and Shika snuggled into the bedding more if not a little closer to a still oblivious bed-mate.

* * *

Like clockwork at precisely 7:30am Neji opened his eyes having woken up naturally. He never set an alarm for he had his internal clock trained down to the second after years of practice. It did come in handy as he no longer had listen to the annoying sounds his previous clock had made and in a situation like the one he was in now, not having an alarm clock proved also not to wake up the person sleeping directly in front of him and cause more chaos.

Needless to say, Neji's eyes grew quite big when he saw the slightly opened mouth of Shikamaru, decidedly closer than it had been an hour before when the shadow-nin had fallen back asleep.

'Oh shit. What did I do? What did HE do? Okay, calm down, assess the situation. It's probably nothing, just random tossing and turning, then why the hell didn't I wake up?!?!?' Neji frantically thought, trying to figure a way out of bed without waking Shika. 'If he wakes up this is going to get even worse. I can slip out and he doesn't need to know. EVER. God, he'd never let me live this down; just let it slide right on past him like he does everything else. I wish I could do that…but first, getting out of here, though it is nice, it's just a mistake and it'll never happen.'

Neji slowly inched away from Shika, and once he felt the resistance on his side, he lifted the other's hand and slowly rolled off the bed in a graceful motion that showed he put way too much effort into not making any noise.

Once up, he quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and changed in the bathroom. He wasn't quite so sure that the Nara was as modest as he was, especially noting his lack of dress for sleeping, so Neji was not going to take any chance. He glanced back into his room and saw that Shika was still fast asleep. Neji debated over waking him up, rudely too, but he decided that he did not want to be that mean, even if he _had_ put up with a lot of crap yesterday because of Shikamaru's exiling.

It was not yet eight in the morning so Neji decided to run a few errands before his roommate decided to get his lazy ass out of bed. 'And this,' he thought, 'will give me some time to think.' Neji had most definitely not forgotten about what happened before he fell asleep last night. Oh noooo. But what would he do about it? And more importantly, what would Shikamaru do, if anything…

* * *

"Grrrmmmhhhrrrrrmmm" was the only intelligible sound, if one can call it that, which came from Shikamaru as one particularly bright and shining beam of light decided to fall right on his eyes. Such a powerful brilliance coming from one small beam, oh how Shikamaru hated it just then, but how can a person really hate light, honestly?

Shika did anyway.

He was still grumbling about inconsiderate people forgetting to close the curtains when he drudgingly got out of bed and stopped. He knew that Neji had gotten up before him because he felt the other nin vainly struggle to get out of the slight embrace Shika had him in, but what stopped him in his stride to get fresh clothes and make a quick stop at the bathroom was the incorrigibly delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Shika's mouth started watering as soon as he smelt whatever delectable substance that he was sure was soon to be in his stomach.

* * *

Neji heard two quick slams, figuring them to be the bedroom door and the bathroom door and smiled to himself.

"I guess someone decided to get up this morning," Neji teased to Shika who had just entered the kitchen and sat down expectantly at the table. He couldn't see what Neji was cooking but he knew that it had to be good while at the same time the Hyuuga couldn't see the semi-serious but one-hundred percent drowsy glare Shika gave him for that comment.

"Are you gonna feed me or not?" He asked, impatient for food, his stomach growling as an example.

"Oh I see," Neji said turning around with a full plate in his hands, "All this strange behavior is because you've reverted back to your baby self and now you need to be fed. I'm sorry that I don't have any bottles and there sure as hell won't be any changing of diapers."

Shika this time gave him a rather good impression of the Hyuuga glare. "Tch, whatever."

Neji smirked and set the plate of French toast on the table along with a few other things but as soon as that plate was down, BAM! It was attacked by Shika's fork. Neji was more…calm as he took some of the fried bread and placed it onto his own plate and began eating slowly. Shikamaru was already done with his first helping by this time.

"You know, Shikamaru, you're going to choke if you keep eating like that." Neji thought he heard something along the lines of "No I'm not" through Shika's full mouth.

Neji just laughed. "Where'd you learn to eat like that?"

"Chouji." Shikamaru said as soon as he swallowed.

"Figured." Neji said lightheartedly.

"Hey, I learned what good food is from him and this stuff is REALLY good." He said, taking another slice.

A muttered "Thanks" was all he heard and looked up to see Neji's head turned away from him.

"I mean it Neji. Considering this is one of the first homemade breakfasts I've had a long time, it definitely ranks as one of the best, if not _the_ best. I don't get to eat food this good that often, even if I do live with Chouji since all of his free time now is spent with Ino."

Neji turned his attention back to Shikamaru. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Is it hard to live with him, then?"

Shikamaru cocked his head to side, "What do you mean?"

"I just meant about Ino, the way you talk about her and all the times she's kicked you out. I should think you'd call her troublesome?"

Shika rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's one way to describe her. No, it's fine living with Chouji, he's my best friend, really easy to get along with and all. I just don't get to hang out with him as much any more or with Ino for that matter. I mean, she is a whiny, nagging, taxing woman but she's bot _that_ bad. In small doses. I'm glad they're both happy, though now Chouji gets to put up with all of Ino's incessant complaining when it used to be split between the two of us. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost." Shika said smiling at the comment and the fact that he got a few laughs out of Neji as well.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Neji asked getting up and clearing the table. Shikamaru got up as well and took his dishes to the sink as Neji had turned on the faucet.

"Well, you live by yourself." Shika stated as he leaned on the counter while Neji began washing the dishes. "Don't you ever get lonely or anything? I mean, that's why Chouji and me are roommates, we get along, we're friends and we don't have to worry about being bored. That and it helps to split the rent. Don't you wish you had that?"

Neji glanced up from the plate he was cleaning and quietly spoke, "Sometimes. I like my peace and quiet but yeah, sometimes I wish I could to talk someone every now and again."

"What about your teammates?"

"Lee and Ten-ten? You've got to be kidding. I like them, they're my teammates, they're my…friends, even though that took a while, but I can't talk to them and share aspects of my life with them, I'm not comfortable with that." Neji's eyes widened as he thought, 'But I'm comfortable with you to share those things right now.'

"Well, maybe you need to find that girl you've got such a huge crush on and start talking to her," Shika said smirking.

Neji glared. "It's not like that!" He set the plate down hard, though thankfully it didn't break, and turned and walked into the living room.

"Uh huh." Shika started after him, "Hey, the easiest way to solve your problem if you don't want to be lonely anymore is to do something and tell whoever it is you've got this crush on, and don't deny it because I'm not that stupid that you can pull one over on me." He smiled, having fun despite Neji's distress.

"What do you want from me Shika?" Neji half-shouted as he turned to face the other, failing to notice his slip of the name. "Why do you even care? I thought this would be too much work for you to be concerned with someone other than yourself."

"Yeah, well, just trying to help out a friend because you can certainly use it. You're not perfect, Neji, and you have to stop thinking you are and face reality a little. And, you'll be happier this way, if you get rejected, though anyone who does that is more stupid than Naruto and Kiba combined." He saw Neji glance up at him with a quirked eyebrow at that but continued speaking quickly.

"But if you do go through with it don't worry about it, you're better than that. And if you don't get rejected, well then have at because you'll finally be happy and there's nothing wrong with that." Shikamaru clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall watching Neji's reaction.

Neji just stood in the middle of the room, shoulders tense, head now downcast before he turned and looked at Shikamaru. "You want me to just go up to this person, this person I have….feelings for, explain th-that I've felt this way for months and just take that risk?" He asked incredulous.

"It's just a small one. It won't mean that much."

"It will to me."

The shadow nin closed his eyes and said, "Neji, you're a Konoha shinobi and you've faced worse dangers than this and I know your pride is hurting but do this one thing and I promise you won't regret it. If you're really that apprehensive just go up to the person and kiss them; that'll get the message through clear as day. You'll only regret it if you never do anything. And if you do it, maybe you won't be so lonely any—"

Shika's eyes opened and went wide as soon as he felt the only other person in the room crush their lips to his own. However, Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing, and when he saw a very hot looking and very cutely blushing Neji kissing him, he was not about to let this chance pass him by.

* * *

Neji was seriously thinking about what Shikamaru had said because that's what convinced him to do what he was doing at the moment, kissing his crush full on the lips. Like said crush explained, he'd only regret if he never did anything about it, so he might as well go all the way. And he did. He was scared that Shikamaru wouldn't return his feelings, but remembering that little peck he got last night, he decided it was worth it to feel the warm lips beneath his own.

And when he felt Shika's lips press back against his he just about died; this was the person he had spent the last day almost side by side with the entire time, had felt angry with, had felt nostalgic with, had felt sad for, and most assuredly had felt desire for, and now…now, Neji finally felt like this was the only person he had ever truly wanted and even more he felted wanted back.

He slowly raised his hand to Shika's side, gently so as not to scare him off. That's the last thing he wanted to do, believe it (yeah, I sound like Naruto here, oh well!). But instead, and much to please his inner self who was doing a happy dance, (not that he would ever admit that, of course) he felt Shikamaru's hand reach up and pull his head closer, deepening the kiss.

Though, as soon as the kiss was initiated, it seemed like it ended with Neji pulling back slightly and Shikamaru, keeping his eyes closed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Neji's and wrapped his arms around the older nin, who did the same.

"See, that wasn't such a risk." Shika said with a soft laugh.

Neji smiled. "You were right. I'm glad I did it."

"Me too," he opened his eyes and leaned back to look at Neji, a very satisfied grin on his face. "I would have been too lazy to do anything."

"That didn't stop you last night when you kissed me." Neji countered.

"Yeah, well, I figured it'd be okay, especially since Sakura would have given me a black eye to match yours."

"Ahh, well it's a good thing you did it; she does pack quite the punch for being so short. Hey Shika?" Neji asked, taking a chance and leaning in to place chaste kisses down his jaw line.

"Yeah?"

"Last night kiss when you kiss kissed me kiss was that a part kiss of your strategy kiss?"

Shikamura, _loving _the feeling of those kisses, had to suppress the shivers that ran up his spine, "You could say that. I kinda figured you liked me after that shogi game when I figured out I was your distraction. And ever since then, I guess I couldn't help liking you back. Though, I have to say I'm really glad I did kiiiIIIIISSSSS you." Shika's interesting vocal projection when he said "kiss" was due to the fact that Neji, in his continuing actions of trailing kisses down his jaw, had reached the juncture of Shika's ear, where he did stop his onslaught of kisses, but he did do an interesting move by biting gently on the earlobe while simultaneously teasing Shika's earring with his tongue. Oh yes, he knew he found a good spot and from the way he felt Shikamaru's hands kneading into his shoulders, he knew Shika didn't mind at all.

"He-hey Neji? I think we should move this to the couch, otherwise I'm gonna fall and not be able to get up for a looong time."

Neji was a little sad to stop but he pulled back and soon enough was attacked by Shikamaru's lips on his with the younger man's arms wrapped around him. They stumbled the few feet to the couch and landed in a heap, lips still locked until they needed to part for air.

"I didn't know you moved this fast Shika," Neji said, catching his breath.

"Heh, I've never really felt like this for anyone and you're so different from me," he said stroking the side of Neji's face, "But a lot like me too. I guess we both made good moves this time, ne?"

"Yes we did. Though, it's a pity that you're only here for one more day. I really like being with you."

"I like being with you too, Neji. And trust me, I'll get kicked out by Ino and Chouji plenty of more times, and now I have a place to stay, that is, if you'll have me?"

Neji leaned up and captured Shika's lips again. "How could I not? Though next time, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Oh yeah? Let's have another match and see just who sleeps where."

"You're on."

* * *

A shogi game is no match for two geniuses and the results of the game earlier in the day were now seen as the night found the two, once kind of acquaintances, later mission teammates and now something much more and deeper that neither fully understood yet but they would, asleep in each other's arms, Shikamaru with his hands fisted in Neji's shirt as if never wanting to let go and Neji with his face nuzzling Shika's neck. Though he was soon leaning back and looking at his new boyfriend when he felt vibrations of laughter.

Groggily, Neji asked, "It's late Shika. What are you giggling at?"

"Hehehe, just thinking about yesterday and today and how it wouldn't have happened if I had never gotten sexiled."

"True. Next time you see Ino, give her my thanks," Neji said sleepily and cuddled once more in Shika's embrace.

"Yeah, sure. I just never thought being exiled would be this much fun."

* * *

Hey all, I thought it was funny that my spellcheck decided to that Neji is "Neil," Shika is "Shiva" and Chouji is "Chui," so from now on, that's what they shall be!! Heheh, just kidding but I did think those were some interesting names to give them from a computer, lol.

P.S. Thanks sooooo much to kittypon for reminding me that the boys needed to eat! Even the small details are important, thanks you so much!!

I think I thanked my reviewers for the first chapter but none since then so I really am a bad person. I shall amend that now and thank all of my reviewers up until this point (and from here on out as well!) as you all are so cool and make the writing worthwhile!

Thanks so much into dark-night-sky, psychotic KAT, Paachaaaw, KabutoxOrochimarufangirl1, Red-headed, psychopaths wanted, Necury, kittypon, Missalissa, Boredwithlifeandlove, Heosic-chan, Ryals-Shoal, Raydar, Ariii.chan, TheNewKid25, hana koikogoro, Chicken Soup for the Soulless, Sorrowdarkness, tsuki yamano, lover-of-time, and Hanai-kun! You all rock very much!!

The next chapter is the last, a sort of epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks so much!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Epilogue

Hey all! Sorry it took a bit this time, but here is your last chapter or epilogue or whatever you want to call it! Yeah, sorry it's the end but that's how it goes. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. So, one last time...I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Italics are things in the past though only for the one part so hopefully it's not too confusing! _

**Epilogue**

**or Chapter Eight: **Exiled

* * *

A few months later found not one, but two lazy ninjas resting in each other's arms, both too tired to really move. They had just returned from a weeklong mission to Suna and after reporting to the Hokage, getting cleaned up and attempting to remove the sand from their clothes, neither wanted to do anything more than to just sleep lying next to other, something they hadn't been able to do in those seven long days.

_Sakura and Shino had been their mission teammates and even though Neji and Shikamaru had well established the grounds of their relationship between themselves, they still hadn't actually told anyone and wanted to keep it that way. Shikamaru gave the reason as it being too troublesome to go into any explanation about questions people might ask; he just didn't want to deal with it and didn't think he had to, and Neji, for once, actually agreed. _

_So, while on the mission they acted as they normally would, not doing anything to particularly make their relationship stand out, both kept fairly quiet per usual except when Shika commented on something "troublesome" or Neji glared at some member of their team for doing something wrong, but still, even those weren't as icy as they normally were. Yes, the two lovebirds (heheh, I couldn't resist calling them something!) thought they were being stealthy, they were shinobi after all, a jounin and a chuunin, they could pull off a simple guise of being teammates, friends but nothing more. _

_And it would have worked, had Sakura not already figured it out. _

_It was obvious to her that after the lovely dinner she had with the two boys that they were now infatuated with each other. She saw the quick glances they would sneak at each other, though it was hard for her even to notice. However, Sakura knew what she was looking for as she was sure Shino didn't see anything since he had no reason to suspect anything. _

_Sakura smiled to herself a few times during that mission whenever she caught the two of them standing near one another, discussing something about the mission. It was when Neji and Shino went a day ahead to meet up with their contact that Shikamaru approached Sakura._

"_So I guess your impromptu planning worked Sakura. I have to admit you've got good strategic skills." _

_She just smiled and replied, "I don't know what you're talking Shikamaru. It seems to me, that if my plan did work then you wouldn't want me to be bragging about the success. Even though I'd be a little more careful if I were you since you're one to spill the secret before I am." _

_Shika's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" _

"_Oh, nothing much. I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one else is looking, and it is really sweet. But I guess it's hard being on this mission, huh? Can't really do anything." _

"_Ehh…" Shika scratched the back of his head, "It isn't bad but yeah, we're just not ready to tell anyone since it's still new to us too. But Neji wanted me to tell you 'thanks' for your uninvited involvement as he put it." _

_Sakura laughed out loud at this. "No problem. I'm happy to help and I won't say a thing. Not even to Lee though he was quite confused after that night. Oh well." She smiled somewhat sadistically and Shikamaru took a step back._

"_Uh huh." _

"_Oh! Before I forget, I have to give Neji-kun back his umbrella! I've had it for months now and kept forgetting to return it." _

_Shikamaru laughed as he realized exactly what Sakura meant. "Hehehe, I'll have to warn him to beware of kunoichi bringing gifts, or stealing property in this case even though it worked out well." _

_Smack _

_A very audible "Ouch! I didn't mean it that way! Gah, troublesome woman. Ouch! Stop it!" was heard by Shino and Neji as they made their way back to their teammates. _

_The sunglasses clad shinobi asked, "What do you think that's about?" _

"_Honestly," Neji said, "I don't really want to know." But he had a smile on his face anyway knowing that even if Sakura was beating up his boyfriend it would be his job this time to kiss him and make him feel better this time.

* * *

_

(Back to the present time!)

Neji lay with his back propped against the pillows and headboard and had his arms around Shika, whose back was to Neji's chest. It had been their first mission together since they had started their new relationship but an easy one. Neji still smirked at the thought that Sakura really did punch Shikamaru, glad that the other knew what it felt like but he still felt a little bad. No one should have to endure _that _much pain, save from Lee but he got himself into that situation so he has to save himself.

He looked down at his lazy lover, kissing the top of his head before asking, "Does the eye still hurt, Shika?"

"Errmmm," Shika mumbled as he slowly crept back into consciousness, "No, it's fine. I think she hit you harder last time than she hit me. You insulted her boyfriend, I was just annoying."

"Ahh, okay. Well I'm glad it's better, now I don't have to make it better or anything and I can get some sleep. Night." He settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes before feeling the body in front of him move. Neji opened his eyes to stare into Shikamaru's dark ones as he said,

"You know, it's actually starting to hurt again, I think you better do something. Just in case, you know?"

"Okay. If you insist," he said and pulled the lazy nin to him, their lips crushing together, as poor, injured Shikamaru thought, 'I should get hurt more often.'

A little while later found two resting with Shikamaru on his side, behind Neji and with an arm wrapped around the other's waist while he breathed in the soft scent of his hair.

"You know Neji," Shikamaru said lazily hoping the other hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Hmm?" was all he got in reply. Good enough.

"I was thinking since Sakura knows about us, why don't we tell a few more people? I mean, I haven't said anything to Chouji and he's my best friend, and I know he probably wonders where I go every now and again. What do you say little spoon? (lol, I just had to call him that)"

"First of all," Neji said turning around and facing Shika, "I am not the little spoon. I just like having your arms wrapped around me." By which he pulled himself closer to the other and was quite happy when he felt the arms tighten around him.

"Second of all," he continued, "I think that's a good idea. We'll tell your teammates first though since mine are crazy and have lots of weapons at their disposal."

"Heh, good. I think I even know how to tell them and get a little payback in too."

* * *

Ino turned the key in the door and opened it quickly eager to see her two teammates, one of whom was her boyfriend. Chouji had been out on a mission for that past four days and she was missing her chubby teddy bear, while Shikamaru had been equally M.I.A. but not from an assignment. She wanted to catch up with him since they really hadn't talked or hung out in the last four five months as she and Chouji were usually together and Shika seemed to disappear or just drop in and out of the apartment, when she wasn't kicking him out, to say "hi." Though whenever Ino did exile him from his own home he didn't really complain anymore, if at all.

'Must have gotten used to it' she thought. 'I really hope Cho-kun is here!! If not though, I'll make him dinner and Shikamaru-kun too, it'll be good to hang out as a team again.'

Ino smiled to herself opened the door the rest of the way, stepping inside, shouting in only a pitch she could reach, "Cho-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Welcome back ba—"

clink went the keys on the floor as Ino dropped them, her eyes going wide as yet more evidence of her shock upon seeing, thankfully not her boyfriend but her other teammate in a heated make-out session on the couch.

The back of the couch was to Ino so she couldn't really _see_ Shikamaru making out with whoever it was but she heard the lip smacking and very audible sounds of someone enjoying himself, not to mention she could see the top of Shika's pineapple shaped head moving erratically above the couch.

A few seconds passed and Ino blinked once…twice as during that time Shikamaru, who had heard Ino, decided to finally…come up for air. He sat up, the flushed face quite becoming him and looked at Ino, still in the doorway, and scratched the back of his head.

"Tch, Ino, could you close the door? It's gonna get cold in here." She stood still for a moment and then closed it behind her, still not taking her semi-bugged out eyes off the scene. "Thanks. Oh, Chouji's in his room but he should be out in a minute."

"Um…o-okay." She stumbled. "Did I-I interrupt _something _Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Oh, that's alri—ouch!" Shika yelled and looked down at his "companion" whom Ino still could not see though she blushed too. "You didn't have to pinch so hard. There's gonna be payback for that you know?" Shika said, rubbing his side.

"Ahem, cough I never realized you had a girlfriend, Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me?" Ino asked moving closer inside the apartment, trying to get a look at the object of Shikamaru's obvious affection just moments before. She wouldn't believe her eyes 'til she saw.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," said Neji hanging one arm over the back of the couch and pulling himself upright. "He has me. And he didn't tell you because we've kept it to ourselves and, no offense, you'd probably tell the whole village if you knew, you're the town gossip after all."

"Aww, that wasn't nice Neji," Shikamaru said as his boyfriend turned back to face him, "I know it's the truth but still you didn't have to say it like."

"Yes, well, you didn't have to let her interrupt us. I was perfectly fine, unless…you weren't?" Neji smirked.

Shika glared heartedly. "No. That's not it and I'll make it up to you."

"Good." Neji smiled and snaked his arms behind Shikamaru, pulling him closer.

"Mm..I aim to please after all, despite how troublesome you are." Shika leaned in to make things up…

"N-neji-kun?"

…but kissed a cheek instead of what he was really after. Damn.

"Yes?" Neji asked, a little exasperated.

Ino raised her hand pointing from shinobi to the other and looking at each as she did so.

"You and Shikamaru? My lazy-ass teammate who doesn't give the time of day to anyone or anything aside from clouds, and you the ice-cold, fate obsessed Hyuuga prodigy, are together? As in dating? Or at least as in casually making out on furniture if what my eyes tell me is true?"

She was still pointing at them and still slightly pink in the face.

Neji was about to retort something about the "ice-cold, fate obsessed" comment but Shika put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, Ino, we're together. Neji's my boyfriend, we've going out for four and a half months. And I'll save you the trouble from asking, yes it's true. It's not some ploy or scheme, we really are together as hard as that may seem to believe."

"Oh."

"Tch, we were going to tell you a little differently, not have you walk in on us. But we told Chouji first, since Neji's gonna spend the weekend here and I figured the roommate might want to know. He's packing his things right now. And we decided it was about time we told our friends."

Ino smiled and said, "That's wonderful Shikamaru. I'm really happy for the two of—wait. Did you just say he's spending the weekend here?"

"Yes, he did," Neji said. "The plumbing in my building is being replaced and it's going to take a few days, and I'm not one to go without a shower for that long, so Shika, being the kind and non-troublesome person that he is, decided to put me up for the weekend."

"But I was going to stay here this weekend!!" Ino began to get red in the face as she suddenly saw her wonderful weekend disappearing from view.

"Now, now Ino-chan," Chouji said coming from the hallway, "You kicked Shikamaru out plenty of times, he can do it to me once. It won't be that bad."

"But, but Cho-kun! What am I going to do with myself? I won't be able to see you at all!" Neji and Shika just looked at each smugly at this.

Chouji came up to Ino and put an arm around his girl, "It'll be fine. I'm staying with Naruto for the weekend, so you can drop by and pick me up anytime."

Ino pouted but relented in the end. "I guess this is what I get for exiling you so many times, huh?"

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse us," Shika said and pulled Neji up off the couch, "I have to get Neji settled in. Have fun this weekend Ino, Chouji." He waved his two teammates out the door, smirking at the fact that Ino was still shocked and red in the face, and turned to his awaiting boyfriend now that they had the apartment all to themselves.

"So," Neji asked after pausing to kiss his boyfriend, happy with how the afternoon played, "How does it feel to be the one doing the exiling instead of being the exiled?"

Shika just wrapped his arms around Neji's back and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

End!

* * *

Thanks to Missalissa, dark-night-sky, Heosic-chan, Necury, Concise Complexity and Paachaaaw for your reviews from last time! They made me very happy and thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!! Much appreciated, I'm glad you all liked it.

It was wonderful to write and I'm sorry it had to come to an end but you all made it worthwhile!! I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you all are too. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel or not, at this time I'm not planning on it but there could be, I don't really know. So, nothing for sure yet. But we'll see.

Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing!! byes!!!

brevity


End file.
